


Here We Go Again

by Storiesthatneedtobetold



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Modern Girl in Thedas, OC Arrives Early, OC is human and will remain human, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, We ship Varric and Cassandra in this house, chapters will get longer, long work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesthatneedtobetold/pseuds/Storiesthatneedtobetold
Summary: Another one of the MGiT stories with a Solas romance.However, what happens when she arrives three years early?Will she Irrevocably change events? Or will she die trying?And what will a certain rebellious god do about it?





	1. Prologue: New Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, In a Dragon Age mood, and I am going to see where this goes! Hope you will join me on this crazy and unpredictable ride!

**Prologue**

 

The fight roared around them, they are outnumbered and exhausted. They needed help otherwise the Inquisitor and their inquisition would all be over before it even began. 

 

Blood and the tinge of magic filled the air, Solas and Dorian were drained, and had no lyrium potions left. Cassandra had a deep gash in her thigh bleeding profusely. Varric had only a few bombs left, and smarting shoulder wound; Sera had no arrows left. Blackwall, Vivenne, Cole, Bull and the rest were back at Haven, too faraway for help. 

 

They were surrounded, and cornered, as sheer mountainface was to their backs, and their enemies to their front. The constant downpour of the torrential rain did not help things. 

 

"So this, is the Inquisition? A skinny elf, a Vint, a dwarf, two broads, and a prissy nancy-boy who doesn't know his place?" The gruff voice said; and with a gesture, he signaled several of his men to over-power the group. The mages hit with dispellments and bound. Varric was socked in the face, and relieved of Bianca. One brutal man kicked Cassandra in her wound, causing her to howl with pain, as her sword was wrenched from her grasp; Sera, running to her rescue with a dagger in hand "Oi! Slimy Cock-Face! Get off 'er!" and before the dagger could land, a well placed blow to the back of her head knocked the elf out cold.

 

Max was forced to his knees, as the rest were bound and gagged. The leader of the group approaching ever so slowly, as if victory was his. He brought the tip of his broadsword to the young man's neck. "Tell me, Trevelyan, do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss?" *

 

The man, now, Max noticed, was older, wizened. His scruff was a mixture of white and black. His blue eyes lifeless and dull, as if the life had been drained from him. "What do you want?" Max asked, gritting his teeth in anger.

 

The man the reached out and grabbed at Max's curly brown hair at the back of his neck, forcing Max to look up at the man, as he moved his sword to his neck, nicking his throat, a slow trickle of blood started to make its way down Max's neck. "Little boy,  _you_ do not make the demands here. I do. I will have my revenge and my pay as I deliver you to the Tevinter god himself." 

 

Cassandra's voices then turns attention to her, "You, a Ferelden, you would sell out Ferelden and Orlais?! To Tevinter?! Forsaking the Maker himself!" 

 

A sharp  _slap!_ to Cassandra's face made the men of the group growl with anger; yes, Cassandra was a warrior and a fierce shieldmaiden, but there was a rule of civility amongst warriors. Varric, however was enraged, "Touch her one more time, and I will end you." in a threatening growl. 

 

The brute with a large scar across his eye, then grabbed Cassandra by her hair, and pulled her up and towards the rest of the group behind the leader. Another heavier-set man, covered in grime, grabbed Sera and moved her next to Cassandra. 

 

The leader of the group, still holding Max at swordpoint, chuckled darkly, "Seems my boys have claimed their prizes, their fees paid. Hehe." 

 

Then a sudden sound of wagons made the group turn their heads. It was dark as night, and wooden with no windows, no way of escape for them, as they were injured and beaten. 

 

"Seems, my dear prince, that your carriage awaits." Pulling Max up, and sheathing his sword, with a  _schink_. "Boys, one more dispellment for our mages here, no need for them escaping and helping their friends." 

 

The rogue templars of the gang dispelled Solas and Dorian once more, further draining them of any magical energy, their pallor turning a deathly gray. Sluggishly, all six of the Inquisition members were shoved into the waiting carriage and locked in with a heavy lock that Sera could not even pick. 

 

They all sat and waited for the jerk of the horses pulling the carriage; but the outside went strangely quiet, only the torrential rain to keep them company.

 

Suddenly screams pierced through the air. 

 

"What was that?" Max asked, throat hoarse. 

 

"Could be someone from Haven?" Cassandra slurred, indicating her wound had gotten worse, as she was still bleeding.

 

"Silence, they might as well be foes." Solas said. 

 

"That is likely considering our current predicament." Dorian whispers. 

 

And then all was quiet once more, only save for the rain of the Storm Coast. 

 

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ Came gravely, yet light footsteps. Then the sounds of lockpicking began, and swearing from a womanly voice. 

 

"Aha! Voila! C'est Magnifique!" the voice said. 

 

The telltale  _click_ of the lock came, then the carriage doors opened to reveal a cloaked figure, smaller, therefore implying a woman. Hooded in black, concealing her face, a top of simple cotton long-sleeved, black, trousers, black as well. Bear hide accessories, and bear hide boots, and she was equipped with an odd looking bow and a set daggers adorning her hips. 

 

"Well? Is the mighty Inquisition going stand around, or are you going to disembark and get on with your day?" 

 

"How do we know if you are friend or foe?" Max asked. 

 

"Well, that is a very good question, but I do say I have the keys to your cuffs. And I do not wish you harm, nor death; in fact I wish to join the Inquisition if it would have me." The woman answered. "Here," the jingle of keys flew and landed in Max's hands. "Uncuff yourselves, and lets get a move on. This carriage has a scheduled rendezvous point by nightfall, if the carriage is missing your enemies will be sending a search party." 

 

The hooded woman moved out of sight, and left the doors open. Max unshackled his companions, and they moved cautiously out of the carriage now on edge, ready for an attack. 

 

"What are y'all waiting for? We gotta go!" The young woman moved towards them with their weapons in her hands, handing them out to each of them. 

 

"And might I say Master Dwarf, your crossbrow is masterwork of craftsmanship." With a lilt of sincerity in her voice. 

 

"Thank you ma'am." Varric said, taking stock of his beloved crossbow. 

 

The thunder of horses however, cut through the din. 

 

"Come! I have a hiding place from the bounty hunters!" Gesturing them towards their freed horses. 

 

"Herald, is it wise to trust her?" Solas asked, gathering his things. Cassandra and Sera also assented their agreement, wary of their new friend. 

 

"We have to otherwise we  _will_ end up in front of our enemies once more." Dorian yells, mounting his horse. "I say we follow our new friend here. After all, it is six to one. We could easily overpower her if needs be." 

 

With very little time to argue, and given back their weapons, the remaining members of the Inquisition made haste towards their mounts and followed their savior, hastily agreeing to trust the hooded figure. 

 

"Follow me!" The young woman yelled, as she mounted a horse, as black as night, as her horse galloped north, further into the rocky valley.

 

And the Inquisition was not far behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, prologue, whaddya think? Let me know in the comments below! *Can anyone tell me what I am referencing in that line? Cookies for you if you can!*


	2. Shadows Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was a little busy with work and school...and well ya know, life! So here I am! Back to my comfort zone! Making me feel all happy and warm on the inside. Let me know what you think in the comments below. :D (I used FenxShiral on A03 for the italicized names, fyi, don't look them up they are spoilers for the story! (But if you want to thats fine, just don't spoil in the comments! Thanks!)

_**3 Years Earlier** _

 

Traffic was heavy as Madison drove home with her large purchase in her backseat, so big in fact she had to fold the seats down. Music blaring on the radio connected to her phone playing her favorite playlist. 

 

"...Shadows fall and hope has fled..." Madison murmured along with the choir, as she turned left on her country road for home. Rain had started, and gradually got harder,  _pounding_ , on the car roof, making it hard to see even three feet in front of the car, even with her lights on and her windshield wipers on high. The sky had darkened considerably, and very quickly, Madison had noted in her head. 

 

The playlist had moved on, now on the orchestral piece as the Inquisition lays siege on the Adament Fortress. Taking her eyes off the road to check the time on the dashboard, a sudden figure had come into the road, causing the young woman to slam on her brakes. 

 

 _That probably was great for my tires._ Madison thought, trying to recollect herself, as she tried to see through the torrent to black-clad figure in front of her car. Madison could only discern that the figure had its back to the car, and then fell to its knees. 

 

Worried that she had possibly hit the person with her car, Madison quickly exits her car and grab her phone, ready to call emergency services. Moving closer, it was clear that her car did not hit the person, as the car was at least seven to ten feet away from the black figure prone on the ground, kneeling, seemingly in pain, mumbling. 

 

"Hello, are you alright? Do you need an ambulance? Hello?" She asked, crouching down, putting her hand on their shoulder. 

 

However, what greeted her had Madison landing ass first on the wet road, the tough asphalt biting into the tender flesh of her palms, causing her to wince. 

 

There staring back at her was a familiar face, but the features muddled. The figure was almost skeletal, as she could see the collarbones of the figure, and the impression of ribs from underneath the robes. The face, a sharp jaw, bald and  _elf ears,_ but a black hood mudding most of his features. But what is worst of all, are the eyes, red. Red eyes, and Madison could see the magic or whatever it was,  _red lyrium_ , Madison thought, jagged, furious, red crystals, breaking through the skin, making horrendous trails down his face. Furrowing her brows,  _red lyrium? Seriously? No more Dragon Age for you!_  

 

Concealing her panic, she had to right herself, and help them, whoever they were. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?" Madison asked once more, moving towards the figure, trying to gain his attention, as the red eyes were not focusing on her, staring off into space. 

 

Then, the eyes snapped to her, he stood and grabbed her shoulders, even though he was a head taller than her, he recognized the human in front of him, the one he was sent for, the one his matron found in the Fade. 

 

"She was successful. I have found you,  _Asleatia_. We must act quickly, you enter the--Aaargh!" Falling to the ground once more, as the pain became unbearable. 

 

Soaking wet, and her clothes clinging to her skin, she looked at the stranger in horror.  _Did he just speak in elven? Like Dragon Age elven? The fuck?_ _!!_

 

Collecting herself once more, she had to get him help, and then she will be taking a very long nap. With ice cream. maybe a movie or two. There, a nap with ice cream and movies, after a long hot shower, as she was shivering the cold rain, and the sky grew even darker, and winds made it even more impossible to see. 

 

"Sir, I need to get you to a hospital! You're sick or injured, or both!" Moving down to help the man up, he spoke once more, "No,  _Asleatia_ , I will be free once more. Take me to your home. I must tell you--" The stranger once more was cut off by another flare of pain. 

 

"Are you insane?! You need a hospital! Doctors, nurses!" Madison yelled, helping the man to the passenger side of her car, opening it, and seating him inside, and helping him with the seatbelt. 

 

The rain got worse, even though for Madison, she couldn't figure out how it could rain any harder, it was literal  _blankets_ of rain, and the wind picked up again, making it impossible to see. The man spoke again, "You must go home, Madison. There is nothing your healers can do for me here." The utterance of her name from the foreign man's lips made the young woman still. 

 

Her anxiety now going off in all directions.  _She never once said her name_. "Wh-who are you? And how in all that is good and holy do you know my name?!" stuttering in combination from the soaking cold she was sitting in, and her panic to who this was exactly. 

 

"Please,  _ma Areina_ , I will explain, but we must get to your home. We have little time! Go!" The stranger yelled, his eyes fierce, but waning. 

 

Madison, frustrated, and anxious, gave in. "Ok, but you try anything, I warn you, I have a mean right hook, and I will not hesitate to fight you." She said, growling, making sure the stranger understood her seriousness, she put on her seatbelt and put the car into gear. 

 

Then the stranger chuckled, grasping his side, indicating such was painful. "I would expect nothing less,  _ma Areina"_ giving her a small, fond, smile. 

 

Disconserted, and wondering what the smile was about, Madison pulled off, slowly, and put her lowlights on as she continued her drive home. Her house was at the end of long driveway, on her own little piece of land, a small cottage, a little old, but it was hers and she was proud of it. The quiet forest around them didn't help matters, as Madison pulled in and parked. 

 

Madison opened the front door and turned the lights on, and then walked back out into the rain to help the man,  _who seemingly knew her and liked to refer to her in elven from Dragon Age_. Opening the passenger door, they both shuffled inside the doorway and she helped him to the couch. Laying him down, she made a mental note to grab the first aid kit she had in her trunk. 

 

Coughing and sputtering, "Madison, get the mirror, bring the mirror inside, and quickly, we have little time." It was only then, that Madison noticed the bloody cough, and the blood on his hands, as he covered his mouth. 

 

Madison ran out to her car and pulled the covered mirror, and set it in the living room area, she then ran back to the trunk and grabbed the first aid kit. As she came back inside, the man had moved towards the mirror, pulling the sheet off of it. "The last one." He whispered, trailing his slender fingers along the glass. 

 

His coughing then started again, and Madison helped him to the couch once more. 

 

"What can I do to help? Do you have any wounds?" Madison asked, opening her kit, taking stock of what was inside. 

 

Chuckling, once more, "No, Madison, I am afraid it is all internal. Some wounds I have carried for too long." His tone sullen, sorrowful, and he surprised Madison, by trailing a hand down her face, caressing her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. 

 

"But-but if its internal don't you need a doctor?" She asked, watching his eyes. 

 

The life was draining out of him, this he knew, he didn't want to have her to see this. Thought about the inevitable pain in her eyes makes him sullen once more. 

 

"Come," He held is hand out to her, as for her to take it. Something deep inside her, was ringing true, nudging her to take his hand. Madison, not knowing what force made her do it, took his hand, as he laid down on the couch, and Madison on her knees before him. 

 

"You must understand, da'len, the time is now. The fantasy you know, it is not just that. It exists, those you see within the story, the land, the magic, the war. The destruction. It is all real da'len." 

 

Madison started to shake her head in disbelief, and she began to speak, but the stranger cut her off. " _Fen'Harel Enesal"_ The stranger said loudly, his accent and lilt clear in his voice now, but Madison still could not place it. It echoed in the back of her mind, a familiarity that she could not place. 

 

Behind her the mirror she had bought that day started to glow, the glass no longer stoic and straight, but rippling like ocean waves. 

 

Madison gasped at the sight, her anxiety forcing her to cry softly. "No! No! No!" Wiping her eyes of her tears, Madison quietly observed the mirror, it was a spitting image and outline of an Eluvian. Standing, Madison, slowly and carefully, walked towards the mirror. She reached her hand out, drifting her hands through the ripples. It sent tingles up her arm and down her spine. 

 

Standing in awe of the possibility before her, she then realized the daunting task before her. 

 

The sky rumbled and the storm batted against the windows, and just then, the lights went out. The glow of the Eluvian was the only source of light remaining. 

 

The stranger then addressed her once more. "You must now make a choice, da'len. Stay here, and live your life oblivious and empty, or follow the pull that guided your actions today. You are more than you seem, and you have much to learn. Decide, young one, my time has come to an end and I cannot guide anymore from this point. Stop the Dread Wolf, da'len, turn him away from his pride, make him see the world for what it is and how  _he_ created a different Thedas in his actions of protecting the Elvhen." 

 

Just then, the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the house. The storm was getting worse. Madison ran to the front door and wrenched it open. There, several hundred yards away, was the biggest tornado she had ever seen. 

 

Closing the door, Madison stood still and thought about her choice, closing her eyes, and tuning out the storm.  _Stay here and die via tornado, be alone. I am an orphan anyway, I don't have any real friends that would miss me. Or go to a war zone, help, possibly hinder, or make things worse._

 

 

"Now! da'len make your choice!" the stranger yelled. 

 

The house started to shake, the tornado was here.  _Go or Stay. Go or Stay. Stay. Go. Go. Stay._

 

 _Go._  

 

Madison moved towards the couch, and put her arm under the stranger to help him through the Eluvian, but the stranger protested. "No, da'len. I am too weak. The Fade calls to me. My time in this existence is over, go da'len. Stop the Dread Wolf, and make him see."

 

Shaking her head violently, "No! You have to come with me!" Madison didn't know where those words came from as they exited her mouth. 

 

"No, da'len. You must make this transition yourself. Go,  _ma da'len_." Giving her a push and a loving, sad smile. 

 

"But-" 

 

"GO!" 

 

Madison then noticed the roof pulling away, the house shaking uncontrollably now. She ran to the Eluvian, and took one last glance to the stranger, and she felt her heart breaking, and ran through leaving everything she knew behind. 

 

At the same time, the stranger closed off the Eluvian, making sure it was disconnected on either side. And then with his last piece of strength, he grabbed a chair and hurled it at the Eluvian, breaking it into a thousand pieces, insuring the severance of the connection. 

 

He then fell to the floor, the pain a dull ache now, his eyesight tunneling. And in his last few breaths, uttered his last words, "Ar lath ma da'len." As his vision went black and he knew no more, finally at peace. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddya think? Let me know in the comments below! :D


	3. Memories in the Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its been longer than I wanted, but I got busy with work and school, but I am back. (any elven used is from the FenXShiral project) feel free to translate and tell me what you think! :D Leave me comments below! I love reading them!

 

**_The Crossroads_ **

 

Madison stumbled through the eluvian, the slight tingle of magic set her body and muscles abuzz, making her nerves flare and fire.

 

The silence that surrounded her was deafening, making Madison’s ears ring. Looking around, the crossroads were just as she remembered from the game. The strange trees littered the landscape, various pathways led to different eluvians, however, none of them glowed like the one behind her.

 

_Speaking of which…_

 

Madison turned to find the eluvian still active. Quickly, the young woman ran back to it, hoping her home would still be on the other side, that _this_ would all be just a dream, a fantasy, and that she would wake up in the morning to the sound of rain pitter-pattering on her cottage’s roof, with her body tangled in the sheets.

 

Panic, however, ached and flared in her chest, making it hard to breathe, as she moved closer the eluvian, the mirror began to darken, indicating someone was de-activating it from the other side.

 

 _No! Let me get back home! Please!_  

 

As fast as her feet could bring her, they were not fast enough, as Madison reached out to push through the magic mirror, almost like pushing a door open, but alas, the faint sound of glass shattering from the other side could be heard as the mirror went dark, and the glass exploded, with a _BANG!_ around her, casting large shards in every direction.

 

Screaming, Madison fell onto the ground, the dirt, pebbles, and bits of grass dug into her palms, she shielded her neck and face from the oncoming barrage of glass, her head hitting the ground hard as dove for safety. Tiny shards embedded themselves in her arms, leaving her arm bleeding, the trails blood sending a tinge of metal into the air.

 

Silence reigned once more, with only the faint sound of heavy breathing. The ground blurred, as Madison’s eyesight came back into focus. Putting a hand tentatively on her forehead, her thoughts seemed to be far away, as only simple words came back comprehending what happened.

 

 _Eluvian. Running. Glass. Shattered. No. Home._  

 

The last two words seemed to sink in as the stark realization. _She was never going home._

_Such a strange word…home._

_For many it means physical shelter. Warmth, a place to sleep. Safe, and Secure. Family._

_But for Madison, well…_

_Home had always a strange connotation._

_Her earliest memory was when she was around ten, and she was sitting in group home for orphaned kids, all crowded around, on the ratty floor rug, ready to watch a Harry Potter Marathon. Like Hermione, (her favorite character) she had read all of the books available within the group home, and they all of them but the last one, The Deathly Hallows._

_She remembers staying up all night watching all the movies, except for the last two, as she left the group and went upstairs for the night. She curled under her covers in those early morning hours, wishing for a copy of that last book._

_As the dredges of sleep took the young girl to dreamland, she faintly heard a strange, yet warm, voice, “Ar lath ma da’len”_ , _and a faint kiss to her forehead._

_The stars of the night soon gave way to the white clouds of the day, as the birds chirped, and Madison roused to the sound of the smaller kids running up and down the halls. As she rubbed her eyes open, Madison noticed a shape on her nightstand that had not been there before._

_It was shaped like a book, and a big one at that. It was a hardback, that much she could tell, but it didn’t have a dustcover; but there staring back at her, in the same creative font, the words shook any remaining sleep from her body._

_“Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows”_

_The young girl gasped, and grabbed the book as quickly as she could, as if it would disappear into thin air if her hands were not holding onto it._

_Madison remembered fondly how she read the book in one day under her favorite tree at the edge of the property where the group home sat in the countryside._

_It was supper time by the time she had finished it; tired from her long day, Madison remembered she had fallen asleep against the tree, the rough bark making a not-so comfortable mattress, as she curled under the shade of the tree._

_However, it was not long, when she felt two strong arms pick her up, and cradle her. The girl’s eyes blinked open, her vision fuzzy from sleep._

_What came into view was a man’s face, though the rest of him was shrouded in a black hood. Madison then noticed the person’s eyes, old, as if they had lived a thousand years, but kind, looking down at the girl with brown curly hair, and her new book tight within her grasp._

_A lilting, accented voice, akin to that of British, Madison thought, roused her from her fuzzy thoughts._

_“Did you enjoy the book little one?” the voice clearly a man’s, asking with a kind smile._

_She nodded, too tired to respond verbally, her eyes started to close once more, and burrowed herself in the arms of the man, as he walked towards the home, getting closer, as the sun went down._

_The smell of leather, lilies, and fresh water, permeated her senses, giving her a sense of home, and where she belonged._

_The man soon arrived at the door to the group home and managed to quietly slip in with the sleeping girl and found her room and set her quietly in her bed._

_Feeling an ache in his chest, and the sudden prick of tears in his tired eyes. Pulling the blanket over her once more, he removed the book from her grasp, and set on the nightstand beside her._

_The pull was close, and he must return, he moved and gave the young one a kiss on the forehead, and whispered, “Sleep well, my little one.”_

****

 

Then a searing pain hits Madison in her head, as if the memory was painful to remember. Madison felt the pressure in her eyes, as her reality crashed around her. She was just going home.

 

_She was just going home_

_She was just going home_

_She was…just…going…home._

Madison heard a scream, full of sorrow and frustration, and longing. Her head whipped around trying to find the source of the wail. There was no one around in the crossroads, empty silent mirrors were here only companions, taunting her with possible pathways home.

 

It was only when she swallowed, did she realized her throat was hoarse. _Oh, that was her screaming._

 

Breathing slowly, Madison gathered herself, as much as she could. She crossed her arms, and hugged herself, no caring about the various nicks and cuts on her arms. A migraine was building her head smacking hard onto the ground. Sniffling, the young woman hung her head, and shuffled, her barefeet shuffling against the shattered glass that had exploded from the Eluvian, several long minutes earlier, cutting into her feet, but Madison didn’t care.

Where was she supposed to go from here?

 

She was not home.

 

She apparently in the crossroads, which was in Thedas, or the Fade, or whatever.

 

She didn’t even care anymore. Madison was in Thedas, or that’s what the stranger said.

 

She just wanted to sleep and wake up in her own bed.  

 

With tears making tracks down her face, Madison looked up and around trying to find any indication of a possible direction. Far off in the distance, she saw a glow; however, the glow was dampened by trees, as Madison shuffled to the edge of a crossroads forest.

 

Figuring that this her only way out, she sluggishly moved through the dense forest, a slight breeze picking up, putting a chill in the air. The mirror got slowly closer, closer to possible shelter, food, and even answers on the other side. Or at least that’s what she hoped. 

 

Soon, she came face to face with the familiar glow of Eluvian, this one activated somehow, almost as if someone knew she was coming. Somehow.

 

Collecting herself, once more, she stepped through and was immediately met with the scent of old stone, flowers, and grass. Sunshine made her cover her eyes, blinding her.

 

Looking around after her vision corrected Madison found that she in a _very_ familiar place. It was grand, with large columns holding up the ceiling, reminding her of a Roman temple. Moss, vines, and various other flora covered the walls, and wound themselves around the temple. Various small tiles, in a myriad of colors decorated the floor and walls, making mosaics of Madison understood to be the Elvhen Gods, at least how the Dalish understood them, but really were powerful magisters, that possibly banished the Forbidden Ones, back in Ancient Elvhenan.

 

The gothic-inspired architecture was everywhere, and making Madison think medieval churches in England. The mosaics, in the young woman’s mind heralded back to the carvings she learned in history class of the Ancient Egyptians, and how such carvings and painting told of their history and mythology. The _ssshhh_ of a waterfall could be heard in the distance, but other than that, the occasional bird chirp, there was no sound, just like in the crossroads.

 

 

Moving forward, tentatively, Madison was jarred from her reverie, as a foot was immersed in water, cold water. Her eyes moved to the source of the feeling, and got a profound shock to her system, as she realized where she was standing.

 

 _The Well of Sorrows!_  

 

Gasping, Madison jumped back afraid of any possible entity that could pull her under. She was so _not_ ready to become a vessel for Mythal’s wisdom.

“Ah, I see you have found my temple child.” A raspy voice projected across the courtyard. Madison shut her eyes to the voice, knowing, exactly who it was.

 

Mythal and Flemeth, Flemthal as the fandom back home dubbed her.

 

“So, you know of me, dear child.” Mythal said, chuckling. “Wonderful, he accomplished his mission. We are of need of you, _Ma’vherlin_.” With a fond smile.

 

_Okay, what it is with the fond smiles from these people?! Like they know me or something?!_

“Come, little one. You are injured, and in need of healing, as well as a good meal.” Mythal beckoned the girl, bloodied, her eyes puffy and red, her world turned upside down and inside out. The dark circles under eyes more prominent now.

 

 _Oh, my little one._ Mythal sighed to herself.

 

Madison, walked quickly around the well, and found her feet planting themselves in front of Mythal, supposed Elvhen goddess.

 

Suddenly she was pulled into her arms, into a comforting embrace. Immediately Madison relaxed, the adrenaline now worn off, she was in immense pain, and still bleeding.

 

“Come, ma’vherlin, let’s get you healed and fed.” And in elven she didn’t understand, Mythal yelled orders to her sentinels across the temple, and they came running with Madison assumed to various healing potions and medical supplies, as well as a cot for Madison to lay down in.

 

Healers, dressed in cream-white togas, and various white uniforms, crowded around the injured girl. Madison took this time to take notice in their features, all mostly pale, but quite a few of olive and darker skintones. _No Vallaslin_ , Madison, noted, not even Mythal's. The men mostly bald, with the exception of those with long hair, braided, with a fade on sides. The women all had long hair in various braids, colors, and updos.

 

Madison’s head was pounding, and her vision tunneling. Conversations were being held in elven above her, as she laid down on the cot. The healers moved her into a different part of the temple, crossing the bridge, the loud roarof the waterfall making Madison groan in pain.

 

“I know my dear, we are almost to the healing rooms.” Mythal said, comforting her little one, she then began barking orders once more. Madison assumed that she told them to move faster, as the healers were now jogging to the healing rooms.

 

The healers transferred her to a bed and stripped her of her bloody and torn clothing. Mythal stood at her bedside, forcing her to take several elfroot potions, which all tasted like grass; Madison scrunched her face in disgust, but swallowed them anyway.

The din of elven and healers moving around the room was only added to, as familiar voice filled the room.

 

“What happened?! My Matron, what happened to her?!” the voice yelled.

 

“I know my sentinel, but she is here, and she is safe, that is all that matters.” Mythal responded.

 

Then a stark black hood came into view, like the one the stranger was wearing.

 

Madison’s eyes then connected with the strangers, realizing he was the same one she almost ran over, except now his face was clear of red lyrium and she gasped, her vision tunneling, as the healers began to work on her head wound.

 

“Abelas?”

 

 

 


	4. Old Faces, New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about the long wait between chapters! Work, school, and life got in the way. Hope you like the new chapter! Leave comments down below and let me know what ya think. :D (Italicized font for this chapter indicates fade memories)

* * *

Madison soon succumbed to the pain in the back of her head and fell unconscious, as more healers rushed around, beginning to perform healing spells, and stripping the girl of her bloody and tattered clothes.

 

Abelas, now looking upon the girl, knew. _He just knew, it was her_. The one he lost, and he was not going to lose her again. The unfamiliar burn and prick of tears in eyes, was not a new sensation was rare and uncommon for the thousand-year-old elf. He knew why she was here, and what had occurred on her journey through the fade. The death and the closing of the last and only eluvian connecting her to her own world and a new reality.

 

As healers rushed and continued to heal the young woman, Mythal observed her ever-loyal sentinel, as he moved to stand guard for the newcomer. There were many regrets in her long life, but appointing him as commander of her sentinels was not one of them; not only had she gained a loyal guard, but an even closer advisor and friend, as they navigated the troubles of the Elvhen people and now the threat of her once close friend, Solas; the Dread Wolf. A moniker he reluctantly adopted during the time of the Elvhen.

 

But now, he uses it as weapon to wage war. A war against innocents, _he dares_ to decide who lives and dies. _Pride Indeed_ , Mythal snarls to herself.

 

She was brought the girl into this world, and she would soon learn more than she already knows through the story in her reality. To Madison, Thedas and its people was not real; a mere story to entertain the people of her world. She would need to train, as her body was not fit for the battles to come. While Mythal had no problem within Madison’s physical appearance, it was clear that she was a human amongst elves, lithe and slender; Madison was also short and had more weight on her body, on her stomach and hips. Mythal moved closer, and sat in a chair brought in by a servant. The ache and arthritis felt in the older woman was felt and made itself known, as she sat next to Madison, the healers still going about their business. Abelas was now stock still, the matron noticed, a usual position for him. His eyes closely watching the guards, healers, and servants, making sure that no one would do her harm here.

 

“I am sorry, lethallin. I always ask too much of you in your long life. And now I must ask you once more. As she must be ready for battle against not only traditional threats, but threats amongst our own. You know this.” Her voice strained, sounding tired, her eyes firmly trained on Madison; not wanting to see his eyes full of betrayal at the possibility of losing her once more.

 

“What are you saying, my lady?! That she _must_ go into battle? That she must fight against _your wayward_ friend? No! I forbid it! She will live here, I will not lose her again!” Abelas growled, turning around to confront the powerful mage.

 

Sighing, knowing he would not likely concede to training Madison, she moved herself to convince him. “ _Lethallin_ , you must train her, she must stop him. I have walked the Fade, and seen countless ways he destroys not only himself but this world. He cannot see what he could do to this world in trying to restore ours; a world is that is dead and gone. She knows his motivations, and who he is truly. And through all I have seen, only one scenario succeeded in saving not only the elvhen, but Thedas itself. I am sorry, my friend. You will not lose her again, but right now she has no way to defend herself if she is even to succeed in surviving Thedas. Train her, guide her, mentor her, my friend.” Mythal had moved to grab his shoulders, to ground him, and dissipate the rage and indignation he felt.

 

The determination in her eyes, conveyed the necessity of task ahead of him. His heart broke just a little, knowing the tremendous task ahead of the girl on the bed.

 

_Maybe, if she trains hard enough, and I teach her well enough, she could get through this._

 

Steeling himself, and making the determination that he would do his best in teaching her, training her, she grow into herself, and become warrior of her own making. The Dread Wolf did not and could not anticipate a warrior trained by the Elvhen themselves, gaining advantage over the rebel.

 

Sighing, Abelas reluctantly agreed, “Yes, my lady. I will train her, she will become one of our proudest warriors.”

 

“Ah, you forget, Abelas. Training purely in combat does not a warrior make. You must help her adapt to this world, learn elven, teach her survival skills. Establish her self-discipline, courage, bravery, honor, only then, would she grow into the warrior you wish her to be.” Mythal slightly chastised.

 

Abelas, nodded, agreeing with Mythal’s sentiments. Abelas would have to retrain her thinking, she was no longer in her world. This was a world of warriors, mercenaries, thieves, assassins, and whole trained armies.

 

“I will gather my captains, and inform them of the new trainee.” Abelas states, “May I ask you to watch her my lady?”

 

Mythal chuckled at the ridiculous question, “Of course, my friend. Go, I shall I find you when she wakes.”

 

And with that, Abelas left to gather his captains, and the things necessary to begin training.

 

.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

 

 

The night came, as Mythal sat and watched the pale girl. The healers informing their matron that Madison was in a magically induced sleep state, as her body traumatized by not only the head injury, but also the transition to this world, and her body needed to adjust to the introduction of magic into her body and environment, as her world was devoid of it and the sudden introduction would leave her open to possible failure of her heart.

 

Mythal understood, and was worried to her state, as sleep was a dangerous state, especially as Solas could stumble upon her as her dream state wandered the fade.

 

Not putting past the rebel, Mythal decided to enter the Fade in hopes of finding Madison, and shield her, from possible interactions with Solas, and demons, making her susceptible to possession.

 

Closing her eyes and focusing on her magic, Mythal feels a similar pull into the fade, a warming sensation, a feeling like coming home, back in Arlathan.

 

_Opening her eyes, she found herself in meadow, full of wildflowers, the edges of the meadow were lined with trees. The meadow was elevated, and sloped down, as if on the side of a large hill. Mythal looked up, and found a relatively blue sky, with white fluffy clouds peppering the sky. A small cottage sat along a riverbank, that flowed down the meadow, towards the old mage. She heard a giggle, from a little girl, and undecipherable chatter of an older woman._

_Mythal then immediately realized where and **when** she was. Madison’s mind was bringing forth a memory. The day her mother died._

_Mythal also realized that within the memory, as she was there, and like most dreams and memories within the Fade, she could not interact with her surroundings, she was just an observer, a silent witness to the horror about to unfold._

_Suddenly, the thunder of horses filled the air, and two riders came up from a dirt path, south of where Mythal was standing behind her, as she looked around to see who it was. It was two human men, with distressed looks on their faces. “Helena! Helena! Grab Madison! Raiders! They are coming this way!”_

_A roar of commotion can be heard from the south, smoke was billowing from the town in the distance. People could be seen running with children in their arms, fleeing into the forests for safety. Mythal remembers the Avarri raids, run not even by the main center of Avarri, but a splintered off group, with grievances against both the moving settlers, who were seen as invaders, and the Elvhen, as Mythal had ordered her followers and guards to aid the settlers if they had fled from raids such as this._

_The raiders, adorned in black furskins, and covered in red war paint, armed with axes, torches and larger knives. A sight that would insight fear in anyone with enough common sense._

_The men of the settlement, Mythal could see were at their wives and children to flee into the woods, as the elves would give them shelter if need be, as the men grabbed their swords, and engaged the large group of the raiders. Turning back to the cottage, Mythal saw, that Helena had grabbed her daughter, and ran into the woods, towards safety. Mythal ran after her and followed the mother and the young girl._

_However, it was not long when a lone raider, who had parted from the group, and had followed some settlers into the woods. The raider advanced towards the young mother, and the little girl. Mythal held her breath, as knew what was about to happen. The raider grabbed the young mother by the hair. Shouting in his native language, the mage was too far away to hear the words clearly._

_Helena kicked and shoved the man as least twice her size. Valiant, just like you, ma’vherlin, you would be so proud of your mother’s actions to save you. Mythal thought to herself._

_Helena grabs Madison, only 2-years old in human years, small, angelic face, dressed a plain brown dress, holding a ratty little halla stuffed toy. Well-loved, Mythal could tell, as an eye was missing, the seams were frayed._

_“Go, my darling, mama loves you. Run! Find the elves! They will save you! Run!” Helena yelled, shoving Madison further into the woods._

_“Bu’ Mama!” Madison responded, but Helena cut her off, “No! Listen to Mama! Run! I will be right behind you! Go find the elves!” She yells. Scared off by her mom’s orders, and the promise of her mother being right behind her._

_However, as Madison runs as far as her little legs could take her. Helena was close behind, however, the raider had chuckled evilly, and grabbed the young woman by the throat, and threw her against a thick tree. Mythal held her tears back, as she heard a sickening crack of Helena’s body against the tree. She knew immediately that the mother was dead, and Madison was never going to see her birth mother again._

_The scene then shifted, as Mythal as brought to the edges of one her many villages. Men, women and children were being given aid; food, shelter, water, etc. Mythal walked amongst them, trying to find Madison, and was distressed when she couldn’t. Moving through the village, she came to the other side, and heard crying off in the trees. Then a familiar sight made Mythal smile softly, Abelas, as her head sentinel would look over the refugees as well, being in charge of such operations. The tall elf found the crying girl on stump, holding her stuffed halla like a lifeline. Mythal could hear the girl crying for her mother, her heart constricting._

_Abelas sat down next to the girl. And in a soft voice not wanting to startle her, Abelas started to talk to her._

_“Hello, little one, where is your mother?” He asks._

_Sniffling, and rubbing her eyes to stop her tears, Madison answers, “Don’ know. She tol me to run so I did. And-and I don’t where she is!” Her crying starting once more, tightening her hold on the halla._

_“I am sorry, little one. She is not coming back. Do you have anyone to care of you? Where is your father?” Abelas asks concerned._

_“Don’ know, mama said he left.” Madison responded, still sniffling._

_Abelas then looked at the girl, alone, **human but alone** still. Something inside him broke for the little girl, lost and alone. His case was unusual among the Elvhen, his parents were dead, and moved onto the fade. As plague that had affected the Elvhen, though many recovered to full health, the plague did kill many of the elders within the community._

_So for the last hundred years he was alone, yes, surrounded by friends and mentors. But such a thing could only go so far, he missed his parents, his mother’s advice, his father’s jibes, though harsh at times, but kindhearted._

_He found a kindred spirit in the little girl, alone in the world._

_But suddenly out of the forest, remaining raiders had followed the refugees to the village. Abelas took charge, ordered the soldiers to defend the village, while mages took them farther up the road, to a bigger village closer to Arlathan._

_As Abelas was charging around orders, had moved away from the little girl sitting on the stump. Mythal witnessed a large raider woman grabbing the young girl, running off, and moved to stop her, only to remember that this was still a memory, she was still in the Fade._

_But then, as Mythal looked towards Abelas, he heard the girl scream. The elf whipped around his eyes looking for the little girl he was talking to earlier. His eyes wide with fear and anger, as he saw the girl, in the arms of a raider, crying out, and reaching for the elf._

_“LET HER GO!!” Abelas, yelled catching up a group of raiders gathering outside the forest. Moving swiftly and with lightening precision, his sword was poised to attack. The group had made a protective circle around the kidnapper, defending them from the enraged elf. The group taunted him, as Madison still held her hands out to the elf, clearly wanting him. The tears streaming down her face made him even more angry._

_A raider charged wielding an axe high over his head, with intent clear in his eyes. The blade stuck him before he was even cognizant of what was happening, dropping with a thud, dead on the forest floor. Abelas then moved swiftly, as the women fled, and the men charged with weapons in their hands. Abelas moved quickly through them, cutting them down. He yelled once more, for the woman to let her go._

_The woman, who had just kidnapped Madison, dropped her to the ground, and fled with the rest of the women._

_Sheathing his sword, Abelas, with not even a spot of enemy of blood on him, he crouched down to the little girl, hoping she did not fear him. However, the elf was surprised as the little girl launched herself into his arms, still sniffling and crying, but her cries were softer, showing her exhaustion._

_“Shh, its alright little one. **Baba** is here, shh.” The elf rubbed soothing circles into the girls back. The little girl sniffled and grew silent, her hand tightening around his armor, not wanting to let go._

 

_Ableas made his way up the road, to the bigger village, finding his men, the elven villagers and the human refugees. Crowded around a local inn and tavern, mumbling amongst the crowd, the din rose to loud roar as a procession from the capital made its way with supplies, such as food, water, and temporary shelter, like tents. Amongst them was his Matron, he approached her, and bowed in respect, well as much as he could as he was still holding the little girl, who had stopped crying, but was just silently watching the goings on around her, her small chubby fingers in her mouth, acting as a soother._

_Mythal watched her interaction with her past self and Abelas, and the little girl he was holding._

_“Who is this my sentential?” Fade-Mythal asked, amused and chuckling at the little thing._

_Abelas joins in and chuckles, as he moves the young girl to the ground, much to her protest. "Baba!" She cried, her tears renewing once more, her face red with frustration._

 

 _"I see," Fade-Mythal comments, smirking, her eyes twinkling with amusement at the little one's actions to her new parent, but then her eyes grew hard and full of sorrow. "You know the outcome of taking in this child Abelas? You will out live her, as all Elvhen will the humans of Thedas. Are you prepared for that? For that possible heartbreak my sentinel?"_ _The emotion clear in her voice._

_Mythal, now observing this interaction from the safety of the shadowed forest, recalls this conversation; Remembering her guard's adament answer, a resounding yes, even with the knowledge that one day, he will have to live without her. And that always endured her to the young elf, well at least young in comparison to herself._

 

_Mythal moved closer, but **suddenly** the boundaries of the memory were tested, a distinct waft of leather, herbs, old tomes, and the tinny, metallic smell of magic entered and interrupted the memory. Moving quickly, Mythal suppressed the memory, and with a large sweep of her arm, erased the physical appearance of the memory. _

 

**"Solas," Mythal whsipered, conjuring a familiar place, her garden, complete with stoned pathways, marble fountains, etc.  
**

 

**"Ma lethallin," a lilted voice responds.**

 

**"What are you doing here?" slightly annoyed that the wolf had dared entered her granddaughter's memory.**

 

**Facing away, towards the balcony, Mythal placed her hands on the bannister, to keep herself upright, clenching her knuckles till they were white; taking her annoyance and anger out on the stone beneath her hands.**

 

**Light, yet determined footsteps, moved down the gravel paved pathway, stopping only yards behind her.**

 

**"I sensed a new presence within the fade, powerful; reckless. An outsider. I followed a pull I sensed within this part of the fade." Solas answered.**

 

**The tension was thick.**

 

**Mythal needed to end this conversation quickly. He had sensed Madison; and she needed to train her granddaughter immediately to match his prowess within the Fade.**

 

**"There is nothing here, Solas." She growled.**

 

**"Ah, but I think there is." Solas answered, Mythal could heard his smirk, even though she wasn't even looking at her friend.**

 

**The sense of magic left, indicating that the wolf had left.**

 

**Turning around, Mythal's blood ran cold. There, in the middle of the gravel pathway...was a little stuffed halla, with an eye missing.**

 

 


End file.
